C'était la première fois
by malilite
Summary: La première fois que le grand Sirius Black perdait sa "splendeur". Et non, ce n'était pas drôle. Non, il ne s'était pas rendu ridicule. C'était juste à cause d'une fille. Et cette fille-là... Il l'aimait.


Hey !

C'est mon premier écrit sur un couple Sirius/OC héhé ! Enfin, on peut pas dire que ça se termine en happy-end ou tout en amour, mais bon, quand même !

Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics (soit celles de James et Lily), et bien... sachez que j'avance - lentement certes - pour le premier chapitre de "Entre amis", et pour le reste. La suite d'"Entre amis" devrait être là d'ici les vacances, voire moins.

Bon, y'a pas grand chose à dire... J'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous aurez le courage de me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein :) ? vous savez, je me suis renseignée, et non, postez une review ne provoque aucun cancer ou quoi... Comme quoi !

Au fait, petite anecdote, j'avais pensé à faire comme résumé : "C'était sa première fois. Et il l'aimait. Dommage... Heureusement, Rachid avait une bougie !" pour ceux qui le savent, c'est Gad Elmaleh qui dit ça (Rachid etc...) dans un de ses sketch, looool !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**C'était la première fois**

Hébété, Sirius était resté sur le canapé. Les yeux fermés, les doigts serrant parfois convulsivement sa cuisse, un léger tic nerveux agitant ses paupières. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

Il n'arrivait pas à se _l'_enlever de la tête. Tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était _elle_. Ses mauvais résultats scolaires, son rire de « barbie », son sourire grand comme ça, sa façon plus que géniale de jouer du piano, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses doigts, ses lèvres, ses baisers, ses blagues, ses réflexions relativement pertinentes, ses silences frustrés ou agacés...

_« __J'te quittes.__ »_

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'une fille ait pu OSE le larguer, lui, Sirius-le-magnifique-imbu-de-lui-même-et-fier-de-l'être-Black, qui le rendait abasourdi. Non, ce qui le « mettait sur le cul », c'était qu'il... avait mal.

_Ils étaient entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, lui s'étonnant à haute voix qu'elle soit complètement déserte. Il la tirait gentiment par la main, ne remarquant pas vraiment son silence pensif et bizarre. Il leva les yeux vers elle, lui sourit, et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant délicatement. Elle ferma les yeux, plus par habitude que par délice, et lui répondit du bout des lèvres. _

_Il se recula et fronça des sourcils, notant enfin que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. _

_- __Ça __va pas ? _

_Elle soupira et détourna son regard du sien, murmurant, __« __Il faut qu'on parle, Sirius.__ »_

_Il hocha la tête, ne se rendant pas d'abord compte que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait ab-so-lu-ment pas lui plaire. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle, les jambres croisées sous elle, le dos un peu rond, fixant ses propres mains sur le tissu, son visage caché par ses cheveux. Lui, une jambe croisée sous lui, l'autre à l'extérieur du canapé, son coude reposant sur le dossier, sa tempe sur sa paume, la fixant intensément. _

_- C'est fini, souffla-t-elle. _

_Le souffle coupé._

_- Je... Je suis désolée, mais, je peux plus._

_Une sensation glacée qui coulait le long du dos, un léger tremblement quand elle releva le visage vers lui et le transperça de son regard marron-jaune. Qu'il connaissait par coeur. Qu'il ne croisera plus d'aussi près. Qui va lui manquer._

_À__ situation inhabituelle - qui larguerait la fameuse étoile de l'école ? - , réaction inhabituelle. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, balbutia un peu. __« __Hum... ok... bah... d'accord, hum, je...__ »__ Il avait l'air perdu. Les sourcils froncés vers le haut, l'air désolé, elle mit sa main sur sa joue._

_- Chéri, je..._

_Leurs yeux ne se détachant plus les uns des autres, elle enleva progressivement sa main. C'était fini, maintenant, plus de gestes comme ça, entre eux. C'était juste une impulsion, dernier vestige de quatre mois de relation. _

_- J'te quittes._

_Les yeux toujours dans le vide, il hocha légèrement la tête. Elle se leva, le regarda une dernière fois. Elle se mordit les lèvres, enleva son gilet, le déposa sur ses genoux. Il était noir, quatre fois trop grand pour elle, appartenait à Sirius. Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, il enfila le pull, se cala contre le dossier du canapé, ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément son odeur._

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, une fille avait rompu avec Sirius. Le problème, c'était que cette fille-là, elle comptait plus que les autres. Beaucoup plus.

- Black ? Sirius ?

Une voix féminine interrompit ses pensées, qu'il reconnut tout à fait. Sandra Blow, une... copine, une camarade. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à taper la discute aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit les yeux, planta un regard froid dans le sien myosotis, son visage dur et impassible fixé sur elle.

- Quoi ! dit-il d'une voix agressive. Elle sursauta légèrement.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius. J'étais dans un coin de la salle quand tu as dit que c'était bizarre qu'elle soit vide. J'ai pas voulu vous interrompre.

Elle avait débita ça le plus vite possible, Sirius n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien saisi. Peu lui importait, il haussa les épaules. Elle resta devant lui quelques secondes encore, hésitante, trépignant sur ses pieds.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Dans la version officielle, qui a rompu, toi ou elle ?

Il perdit son masque et s'étonna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? « Pourquoi y'aurait-il une version officielle fausse ?

- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais aux gens qui te déçoivent, qui te font du tort, continua-t-elle d'un ton aussi catégorique que possible. Avouer qu'une fille t'a _jeté_ pour la première fois, ça pourrait te mettre la honte, enfin, je n'ai jamais compris ta vision de la honte. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Et tu peux être un vrai salop avec certains, parfois, même quand ils font parti de ce que tu apprécies... appréciais.

Il l'aimait bien, Sandra, même après tout ce qui s'était passé. Jolie, franche, rigolote, complètement inconsciente, peut-être trop émotive, réfléchie et impulsive en même temps... _Merlin, Meg lui manquait déjà..._

- Tu pourras raconter ce que tu veux, Sandy, j'en ai plus rien à foutre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et sache que je m'en fiche aussi, que ça soit la première fois qu'une fille... » Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer la fin, il avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur une table basse, et le regarda d'un air navré.

- Je sais. Je suis désolée, je savais qu'elle était plus importante que les autres...

- De quoi j'me mêle ? demanda-t-il froidement. En quoi ça te concerne ?! Tu fais ta BA de la journée ? T'occuper de _ton ex _en détresse ?

Le Sirius blessé était de retour : cynique, en colère, sarcastisque...

- Monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes, répliqua Sandra, les sourcils froncés. Je sais juste qu'on est resté quand même un minimum amis après notre rupture pour qu'on se soutienne un peu, c'est tout. De toute façon, je partirais pas avant que t'ais quitté ce visage de désespéré et de suicidaire.

- T'as rien à faire ici, cracha-t-il. J'ai besoin de rien ni personne.

Saleté d'éducation blackienne qui refaisait surface...

- J'ai tout mon temps, annonça-t-elle en remettant une mèche châtain foncé derrière son oreille.

Elle croisa les bras et le fixa. Elle avait entendue sa voix quand Meg Adams lui apprenait qu'elle le quittait. Surprise, tremblante, dépassée... Bizarrement, même deux ans après avoir été amoureuse de lui, elle continuait de le connaître presque par coeur.

Sandra avait fait partie de celles qui en auraient valu la peine. Sirius ne gardait jamais souvent ses copines, en gros entre quelques jours et deux mois - Meg avait été L'exception, _quatre mois_. Il y avait celles, bimbos attardées, qui voulaient juste profiter de sa popularité et de ses « talents ». Celles, greluches finies, disant être amoureuses de lui - impossible de différencier le vrai du faux dans leurs cerveaux obscurs...

Et celles, qui avaient plus comptées que ces deux premières catégories. Pas forcément amoureuses de lui, mais une personnalité plaisante et un bon feeling. Sandra était tombée amoureuse de lui, s'était faite jeter, mais elle avait passé sept semaines formidables en compagnie de Sirius Black.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'attends, exactement ? Que je te dévoiles mon coeur, qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde ? » Il resta pensif quelques instants, et ajouta sur un ton plus bas, et presque pervers « Qu'on ressorte ensembles ? Que je tombe _enfin_ amoureux de toi ? »

Sa voix affligeante, son sourire sadique, la lueur de folie dans ses yeux, et surtout ces paroles-là, auraient été un parfait motif pour Sandy de le gifler magistralement. Mais cela aurait été une erreur, elle se contenta de répliquer calmement.

- Je te remercie, mais je suis très heureuse dans mon couple. L'amour ne se commande pas, je n'arriverais jamais à te forcer à m'aimer, et moi à t'aimer - enfin, pas avec des moyens sains. Et puis, rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, tu n'es même pas un bon coup !

Elle gloussa comme une pimbêche, et Sirius faillit se laisser entrer dans son jeu en riant. Il savait qu'elle bluffait, car ils n'avaient couché que deux fois ensembles, et tous deux savaient _au combien_ cela avait été réussi. Génial, jouissif, orgasmique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Epargner à Alice un partenaire de Méta détestable demain matin, et m'épargner du coup une meilleure amie exécrable toute la journée...

Elle avait un petit sourire, qui ne dérida pourtant pas son camarade. Il avait toujours cet air si morose... Au moins il ne se cachait plus, n'était plus froid...

Ce petit détail l'encourageant, Sandra se mit à se trémousser légèrement sur la table basse.

- Où sont tes amis ?

- James avec Lily, Peter avec Holly, Remus avec l'autre, là, je sais plus comment il s'appelle (1)...

Elle grimaça. _Mauvais plan_. « Désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'en ai plus rien à fiche. » Elle leva un sourcil étonné. « Sincèrement, argumenta-t-il. Moi, c'est Meg que je veux. »

- Non, répliqua-t-elle, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut. » Sur ce, elle fila en courant par la porte de son dortoir. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, sans que Sirius ait bouger, avec une couverture et plusieurs tablettes de chocolats.

Sandra s'assit aux côtés de Sirius, étala la couverture sur leurs jambes, et commença à ouvrir l'emballage d'une des tablettes. Sachant exactement qu'elle aurait été sa réponse si elle lui en avait proposé, elle décida d'anticiper et plaça d'autorité un carré de chocolat dans sa bouche, tout en en avalant un elle aussi.

- Je vais te dire ce que je fais quand on me largue, ou quand je romps avec quelqu'un et que ça a été difficile et douloureux.

- Laich'-moi de'finer... On te retrouve le matin même, étouffée dans ta propre couette ou étranglée par une ganache ?

- Nan, ça c'est le côté confortable de la chose. Je me concentre sur les défauts de mon ex-petit-ami.

Il la regarda avec une moue dubitative, en se calant plus confortablement dans le tissu chaud et moelleux et en prenant un autre morceau de cette dé-li-ci-eu-se nourriture - _Première partie du plan gagnée_, pensa la Gryffondor.

- Quitte à exagérer ces défauts ! C'est juste pour te dire, te persuader d'une certaine manière, que tu perds pas tant que ça, et que cette séparation est bien pour vous deux...

- Me mentir, quoi. » Sandra tiqua légèrement, mais réfléchit quelque secondes.

- Je dirais plutôt... Te manipuler toi-même. » Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire aux propres bêtises qu'elle débitait. « Et comme c'est toi-même qui te manipule, c'est pas méchant du coup, tu fais de tords à personne !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qui fallait pas entendre, tout de même ! « N'importe quoi, sussura-t-il. »

- Ça te coûte rien d'essayer, insista-t-elle.

Un autre morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. _Essayer de se concentrer sur les défauts de Meg... la fille la plus parfaite du monde... ça commence bien !_

- Alors ?

- Chut, somma-t-il. Sandra haussa les épaules et se resservit en chocolat.

_Il la trouvait tellement jolie... Des cheveux blonds clairs, frôlant ses épaules, un peu ébouriffés, la faisant ressembler à un petit lutin... Des yeux de chats, marron et jaune avec une nuance d'argent... Un visage enfantin et adulte à la fois, des sourcils en forme d'ailes d'oiseau, des joues un peu rosies, des lèvres tentatrices... De taille petite, mais avec un corps de femme, si désirable... Des tâches de rousseur dans le décolleté, un losange de grain de beauté dans le bas du dos, un percil au nombril, qui n'attendaient que ses regards, ses touchers, ses baisers..._

Le visage de celle qui était maintenant son ex s'imposait à son esprit, il n'avait rien à redire sur son physique en tout cas...

_Sa voix douce, grave et chaude... Ses manières délicates, sa grâce, sa souplesse... Son caractère lunatique, calme ou excité, aimant ou distant, câlin ou joueur, fainéante ou vive..._

C'était de plus en plus perdu d'avance.

_Son humour particulier, mais qui avait créé leur complicité et qu'il avait toujours su apprécier, sa loyauté et son soutien qui l'avaient fait fondre, son intelligence et sa vivacité qui avaient repérer ce que lui avait mis plus longtemps à admettre : leurs sentiments..._

- Alors ? répéta Blow.

- J'y arrive paaaaaas, gémit-il.

Elle éclata de rire devant son expression d'enfant malheureux, mais cessa immédiatement en croisant ses deux perles aussi grises que glacées.

- T'es trop désespérant. Je te dis ce que je pensais de mauvais sur elle, ça t'aidera peut-être, ok ? » Elle lui jeta un regard, puis crut bon d'ajouter « Enfin, sache que je l'aime bien, que je vais pas faire exprès d'être méchante, même si ce n'est qu'un jugement parmi d'autres. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je t'écoute.

- Mmmhhh... Elle aime bien expliquer des trucs aux autres, enfin elle aime bien rendre service. Mais sur ce point, elle est très différente de Remus ou encore d'Evans, c'est qu'elle aime bien se sentir supérieure aux autres... Avant de me couper, dis toi qu'elle ne t'a JAMAIS expliqué quoi que ce soit, je me trompe ? Elle a des manières qui... montre qu'elle aime ça, se sentir plus intelligente.

« Elle... a des tactiques de séduction, efficaces d'accord, mais qui la font passer pour une vraie cruche. Ca s'est passé différemment pour vous, mais quand elle essayait de séduire d'autres mecs... Elle avait vraiment des manières d'allumeuse, et ça m'exaspérait.

- Parce que toi, tu es parfaite, bien sûr ? grinça Sirius, les yeux plissés.

- Bof... Vu que je n'ai jamais su séduire quelqu'un, ça me paraîtrait dur. La drague, les clignement de cils, les sourires aguicheurs et tout le tralala, c'est pas fait pour moi... Le flirt à la limite, mais... J'ai de la chance, ce sont les gars qui viennent vers moi. Je suis sortie en tout avec un de mes amis qui m'a branchée pour voir si ça pouvait marcher » Elle eut une autre grimace, qui disait clairement que _non, ça n'avait pas marché_ « toi qui est venu vers moi et m'a séduite, et Alan, qui est amoureux de moi depuis la quatrième.

- Comment peux-tu alors-

- Je compare juste avec d'autres techniques de mon entourage. Et je suis observatrice.

Ils se heurtèrent du regard quelques minutes, avant que Sirius ne dise qu'il décidait de prendre la relève.

- J'ai toujours détesté qu'elle fume et qu'elle se ronge les ongles.

- Bah tu vois ! dit Sandra, fière de lui.

- Hum... elle déteste certains de mes goûts alimentaires et me le faisait bien savoir, ce qui m'agaçait énormément. Elle...

Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots. « Elle est parfois tellement nerveuse, tellement peu confiante en elle-même, que j'avais du mal à ne pas péter un câble, car j'étais toujours l'un de ceux qui devaient la rassurer.

- C'est vrai qu'elle manque parfois d'assurance, même si elle le cache derrière ses airs de fille sûre d'elle. Et ça aussi, c'est énervant !

- Exactement !

Il s'était quand même bien pris au jeu, et avait presque oublié de qui il parlait.

- Elle a aussi un humour... de merde. Parfois, j'avais honte de sortir avec elle, tellement ce qu'elle disait était idiot et méchant ! Elle se serait parfaitement entendue avec Rogue, ou même avec Voldemort, ses conneries étaient vraiment extrêmistes !

Il avait bien retenu son conseil d'exagération.

- Et elle a toujours eu du mal avec Peter. Elle s'entendait très bien avec James et Remus, mais-

- T'es sûr que c'était pas justement pour se sentir... plus populaire ? Peter n'était pas aussi aimé que vous autres...

Il la regarda avec une moue dubitative. « Je pense pas, quand même. Elle est pas assez calculatrice pour ça, et peut-être qu'elle cherchait ça au début, mais au bout d'un moment, ils avaient vraiment des choses en commun !

- D'accord...

- Mais elle ne faisait jamais d'efforts avec Pet'. Lui a toujours essayé, mais a abandonné au bout d'un moment, et ça le rendait vraiment triste !

Sirius fixa sa camarade quelques instants, se souvenant d'un détail... « Toi, tu l'aimais bien. T'étais une des rares à l'avoir vraiment compris, et tu disais que tu passais autant de moments agréables avec lui qu'avec Cornedrue ou Lunard.

Sandra rougit légèrement et sourit, hochant la tête. « C'était vrai. J'avais fait des efforts. »

Il lui fit un faible sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme pour mieux détailler son visage. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre, le malaise commençant à s'insinuer en elle ; elle avait reconnu ce regard, le même qu'il lui avait adressé deux un an et demi plus tôt, quelques jours avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à elle, la séduise, et lui demande de sortir avec lui.

Sirius perdit cependant brutalement son sourire, ses yeux reprenant leur place dans le vide, son visage se fermant.

- N'empêche que c'est quand même Meg que je veux » souffla-t-il. Sa voix était feutrée, légèrement tremblante, contenant un trop plein d'émotions, et atteignit Sandra en plein coeur.

Son air perdu lui fit presque montée les larmes aux yeux - elle était toujours beaucoup trop émotive en ce qui concernait ses proches, et la façon dont tous deux s'étaient conduits avec l'autre pendant l'heure qui venait de s'écouler les avait grandement rapprochés à ses yeux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui, passant ses jambes sur ses genoux, et posant sa main sur sa joue.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, calant sa joue sur la main, appréciant la peau chaude de Sandra. Il se sentit légèrement honteux d'aimer son contact, comme s'il trompait Meg - alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette impression pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensembles et qu'il avait des contacts amicaux avec d'autres filles. En colère également : Meg n'avait qu'à être là, et elle ne l'était pas, tant pis pour elle ! Rassuré aussi. Il n'avait besoin que d'une amie, ce soir...

Sans s'y attendre, des bras fins et délicats se refermèrent autour de lui. Il l'enlaça aussitôt, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant à fond son odeur - qui contrastait tellement avec celle de Meg... Et il ne retint plus ses pleurs. Sans sangloter, sa respiration s'accélérant juste de façon irrégulière, et de fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il en avait juste assez.

- J'en peux plus, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais » répondit Sandra, émue. Et elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, c'était qu'elle, le seul chagrin d'amour qu'elle ait eu jusqu'à maintenant, lui avait été provoqué par l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, en ce moment même.

Il la serra tout à coup si fort, qu'elle eut du mal à respirer. Ses larmes se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes, et son souffle plus difficile. Les yeux de Sandra commencèrent de même à se mouiller, elle posa sa tête contre ses cheveux noirs, caressant son bras et son cou, seules parties du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre facilement de ses mains.

- Je... Je peux plus... respirer.

- Inspire doucement, murmura Sandra aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait, pleurant pour de bon cette fois.

- J'en ai marre... Je veux qu'elle revienne... Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter, bordel !

- Ça va aller mieux, dit-elle doucement, en caressant son dos. Pas tout de suite, ça prendra du temps, mais ça ira mieux.

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle, ses bras toujours liés autour de sa taille, son torse frôlant sa poitrine. Elle avait placé ses mains autour de son visage, les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, après s'être essuyé les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, on les retrouvera l'un près de l'autre, tranquillement endormis sur le canapé, étalés en son long. Sirius aurait le dos calé sur le dossier, son torse contre le dos de Sandra, son visage dans ses cheveux. Leurs jambes entrelacées, son bras libre autour de la jeune fille, et elle aurait mis sa main sur la sienne. Comme deux simples amis.

Pour l'instant, tempe contre tempe, ils plongeaient dans le regard de l'autre.

Le bleu myosotis de Sandra réussit à légèrement apaiser Sirius, même si ses mains tremblaient toujours autant.

- Je te le promets, continua-t-elle, aussit confiante qu'elle savait l'être, et un léger sourire.

Elle se perdait dans les deux abîmes de Sirius, son gris perlé, aux nuances argentées, aux éclats plus foncés, piquetés de petites tâches noires... Un regard comme on en voyait peu. Si beau qu'il vous faisait perdre les pédales. Si rempli de peine et de confusion qu'il vous serrait le coeur.

- Tout ira bien.

* * *

_Deux choses : Oui, Remus est gay dans cette fic. Et alors ? Mdr, surtout qu'on peut pas dire que son homosexualité soit __vraiment_ exploitée...

_La deuxième : selon moi, il ne s'est rien passé et ne se passera plus rien entre Sandra et Sirius. C'était de l'amitié, du réconfort. Enfin, après... on sait jamais... mais j'ai pas l'intention de continuer de raconter leur éventuel nouveau couple, héhé, Sandra reste avec Alan pour le moment, et Sirius reste... Sirius, lol. Après, sachez que dans ma prochaine fic Sirius/OC, le personnage de Sandra Blow reviendra, héhé !_

_Bref. J'espère que vous avez aimé, un dernier mot, Jean-Pierre ?_

_Bises à tous, à bientôt !_

_malilite_


End file.
